You're all I have
by Edden
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé dans la tête de Sasuke lorsqu'il a revu Naruto pour la première fois, trois ans après avoir déserté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru? OS POV Sasuke


**You're all I have _ Snow Patrol**

Ceci est un OS que je voulais faire depuis très longtemps (depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode shippuden où Sasuke refait enfin surface à vrai dire).

Il n'implique pas réellement (au moins) un shonen ai, même si c'est presque improbable dans un de mes écrits... A mes yeux il s'agit d'un Sasu/Naru, mais les non yaoiste pourront s'y retrouver eux aussi ^^

Plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus je suis intimement persuadée qu'entre eux deux, ça ne peut pas se limiter à de l'amitié. Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire qu'on court après son (con de) meilleur ami des années après qu'il vous ait envoyé bouler, et sans autre but que de le ramener à la maison pour se faire un monopoli. Non, ça ne peut pas être anodin. Au bout d'un moment il faut être réaliste. En plus il paraîtrait que Kishimoto aime le sasunaru… Après, info ou intox ?

**Réécriture de la scène du POV d'un Sasuke un tantinet jaloux et arrogant. Fin de l'épisode 51 et suivants. **(Donc spoiler pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas commencé les Shippuden…)

**R & R =)**

* * *

Je savais que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Après tout, j'avais épargné Naruto, et borné comme il l'était, je devais bien m'attendre à le voir réapparaître dans mes pattes un jour ou l'autre. Il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, cet abruti.

Je n'avais jamais trop réfléchi à la situation ; j'étais parti et l'avais laissé sur place, un point c'est tout. Je lui avais laissée la vie sauve pour ne pas marcher sur les traces du frère que je haïssais tant ; je ne voulais rien avoir en commun avec lui. Alors j'étais parti, et j'avais mis Naruto de côté.

Je pensais qu'il ne restait de lui que des souvenirs infimes liés à un passé que je reniais de toutes mes forces... pourtant, lorsque je me suis enfin retrouvé face à Naruto, tout a refait surface malgré moi. Les bribes des moments passés ensembles. Le fait que, même contre ma volonté, il avait été mon meilleur ami... qu'il représentait encore quelque chose pour moi.

Il a débarqué comme une furie, me faisant face pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

''Sasuke.''

Je l'ai regardé sans ciller, et j'ai fini par articuler :

''Naruto ? Alors tu es là toi aussi ?''

Il n'était pas seul, encadré comme à son habitude. Sakura était là, toujours. Le grand duo parti à ma recherche... pathétique. Naruto se disait solitaire et rejeté, mais moi je l'avais toujours trouvé plus entouré que je ne l'avais jamais été. En plus des deux, je notais la présence dérangeante d'une troisième personne. Alors comme ça ils m'avaient remplacés, hein ?

"Et lui c'est qui ? Le bouche-trou ?" Je lançais narquoisement pour première approche. Je devais avouer que sa présence me restait en travers de la gorge.

Ils avaient apparemment reconstituée l'équipe, en me trouvant un remplaçant. Je notais que Kakashi manquait à l'appel, lui aussi remplacé.

Tous me fixaient, mais c'est le petit nouveau qui ouvrit la bouche le premier :

''Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à ton sujet Sasuke, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison au fait que Naruto et Sakura aient fait tout ce chemin pour toi ! Ils avancent vers toi, pour garder vos liens intacts ! Même si je ne comprends pas, toi tu devrais comprendre !''

Je le regardais, hautain. Plus encore que les imbéciles congénitaux, j'avais en horreur tous ceux qui se mêlaient de la vie des autres et en particulier de la mienne.

Il devait la boucler.

"Oh mais je comprends. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'y ai mis fin.''

Je jetais un œil à Naruto. Je n'aurais su dire s'il était plus surpris ou désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, ce que c'était que d'être trahi et anéanti comme je l'avais été. Je continuais :

''Je suis tenu par un autre lien. Un lien que je trouve autrement plus fort : la haine que j'éprouve pour mon frère.''

Je les regardai tour à tour avant de poursuivre avec ferveur :

''Je n'ai aucune envie d'entretenir plusieurs liens. Pour moi, c'est se disperser bêtement. Affaiblir ses désirs les plus chers… et voir leur réalisation s'éloigner peu à peu.''

Naruto serrait les dents. Il m'en voulait de penser de cette manière, mais dans le fond, peu m'importait, son opinion n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

''Ma priorité absolue est de me venger de mon frère. Il n'y a de place pour rien d'autre."

Je le regardais, impassible. Je savais qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se faire rentrer ça dans le crane, pourtant, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que Konoha n'était plus rien pour moi et que jamais je n'y remettrais les pieds.

"Alors explique-moi une chose... pourquoi tu... Tenta-t-il.

- ...

- Ce jour là, pourquoi tu... POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS TUE !? Pourquoi tu m'as épargné ??!" Explosa-t-il enfin. Sa douleur était palpable.

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Je réfléchis une seconde, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui expliquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que c'était par faiblesse ou sentiment qu'il se tenait devant moi. Après une seconde de réflexion, j'articulai lentement :

"C'est très simple. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de suivre la méthode qu'Il m'avait donnée. Je t'ai épargné uniquement par caprice."

Il me fixa longuement et après une brève hésitation je fondis sur lui. Je voulais anéantir tout espoir. L'attrapant par une épaule, je m'approchais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

''… Et aujourd'hui, c'est par pur caprice que je vais t'ôter la vie.''

Il se renfrogna et accusa :

''Tu es incapable de sauver un de tes compagnons, tu ne seras jamais Hokage. Tu en es conscient, Sasuke ?''

Il commençait à me porter sur les nerfs avec ses grandes paroles !

Comme pour mettre fin à cet agacement qui me gagnait, j'entrepris de finir ce que j'avais commencé et, tant que je m'en sentais encore le courage (même si après tout il s'agissait plus d'envie que de courage) je plongeais mon sabre dégainé en direction du corps frêle de Naruto.

La prise de conscience et les regrets, s'il y en avait (ce dont je doutais), viendraient plus tard.

Il n'esquiva pas un mouvement, affrontant le sort que je lui réservais sans se révolter. Quel courage… ou quelle stupidité. J'aurais espéré qu'il accordait plus de valeur à sa vie... Ou bien aurais-je été le seul à avoir le droit de décider pour lui ?

Trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le tranchant de la lame était déjà lancé à pleine puissance et je n'attendais plus que l'affaissement de son corps dans mes bras lorsque l'arme l'aurait transpercé de part en part. Là il serait temps de l'oublier, je n'aurais de toutes manières plus le choix.

Au dernier instant, alors qu'Il n'avait toujours pas cillé, une main puissante m'attrapa au poignet et retint mon coup, de justesse.

Pour mon plus grand mécontentement, quelqu'un se mêlait encore de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Sai. (C'est du moins le nom qu'ils lui avaient donné.)

J'étais un peu ébranlé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on Nous interrompe, surtout lui, l'avorton. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Il ne nous connaissait pas et était étranger à cette histoire. Décidément, sa simple présence arrivait à m'horripiler. Sakura, de son côté, était restée pétrifiée, incapable d'agir et de s'opposer à moi, comme pour changer.

Que serait-il advenu si personne ne s'était manifesté ? M'aurait-il vraiment laissé le tuer ?

Naruto sembla enfin se ranimer. Il s'esquiva.

La contre attaque arriva immédiatement. Même à eux tous contre moi, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils en étaient conscients et moi aussi. A quoi bon mener un combat qu'on sait vain ? Ce qui, dans ce cas précis était doublement valable : ils auraient beau espérer, supplier, je ne rentrerais jamais.

Sakura, jusque là restée immobile, se mit enfin en action. Elle s'élança vers moi. S'imaginait-elle être de taille à m'affronter ? Quelle arrogance. J'allais lui donner la leçon qu'elle méritait lorsqu'on s'interposa de nouveau. Décidément, c'était un mot d'ordre !

J'épinglais leur chef, son protecteur, sur le rocher le plus proche sous les protestations de Sakura.

Un coup d'œil sur ma gauche me permit de constater que Naruto se relevait difficilement. Les signes distinctifs, propres au Démon Renard, que je distinguais sur lui ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'il faisait appel au monstre, ou qu'il était sur le point de le faire.

Kyuubi, le Démon Renard à Neuf queues.

Le pouvoir récemment acquis me permettait, j'en avais la quasi certitude, de m'introduire dans la partie de Naruto qui abritait la bête. Ne me considérant pourtant pas comme de nature curieuse, j'avoue que la tentation de m'immiscer dans son Moi le plus profond(*) était plus qu'alléchante et avait pris le dessus.

Je jetais quand même un œil aux autres, pour en déduire que je pouvais amplement me permettre un instant de relâche. J'activais mon Sharingan.

…

L'expérience était sans précédent, d'une part parce que Naruto abritait cette chose… d'autre part… parce qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

Auparavant, j'aurais probablement compatit au fait qu'il ait été rejeté à cause de cette possession, aujourd'hui, je ne voyais que l'immense pouvoir que cela avait du lui conférer ... Un pouvoir que je surpassais.

Je les dérangeais en pleine altercation.

D'après ce que je pouvais en voir, Naruto refusait l'aide de Kyuubi ; ce qui était courageux mais stupide de sa part. Pourquoi refuser le pouvoir lorsqu'il s'offrait à vous de cette manière ? Son raisonnement me dépassait.

J'avançais un bras devant moi, sous le nez de Kyuubi, en guise d'offensive.

''Sasuke Uchiwa.'' Lâcha la bête.

Naruto se retourna vivement pour me faire face. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi décontenancé. Il m'observait avec des yeux ronds, s'attendant probablement à ce que mon image soit un mirage. Au bout d'un moment il retrouva la parole.

''Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'arrive à le voir maintenant. C'est donc de là que te vient cette puissance inconnue… Eh ben, c'est vraiment dingue de penser que tu habites cette chose en toi.

- Alors comme ça tu arrives maintenant à me voir dans Naruto… intervint le monstre. Impressionant.

-…

- C'est grâce à la force de ton clan… Grâce à ton répugnant Sharingan.

-On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es confronté au pouvoir du Sharingan, Démon Renard.''

On se scruta un instant. La peur qui, autrefois, m'aurait immanquablement pris aux tripes ne m'effleura pas une seconde.

C'est lui qui brisa l'étrange silence dans lequel nous étions plongés.

''Le pouvoir qui habite tes pupilles, ton chakra est encore plus funeste que le mien. Tu me fais penser au regretté Madara Uchiwa.''

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontent. D'où venait-il me parler de cet imbécile ? Il ne tenait pas la comparaison. D'un geste vif j'attrapais le museau effervescent du monstre et l'explosais d'une pression de la main. Mon pouvoir était total.

J'agrémentais mon attaque d'un commentaire bien senti :

''Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de ce pauvre type.''

Naruto assistait impuissant à la scène. Il était sidéré et apparemment incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois qu'il me dispensait de ses commentaires. Je n'entendais que ses soupirs de surprise.

La voix du Démon renard retenti une dernière fois, grave.

''Ton niveau est tel que tu peux maîtriser ma force… Cette entrevue est peut-être la dernière, alors laisse-moi te dire une chose.

-…

-Ne tues pas Naruto…''

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux.

''…Ou tu le regretteras amèrement.''

J'en avais assez entendu.

Je délivrais Naruto de mon emprise pour revenir à un univers tangible.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui et personne, j'en étais intimement persuadé, ne serait jamais lié à lui comme nous venions de l'être.

Je ne fixais que Naruto. Les autres n'étaient rien. Rien d'autre que des gêneurs. Il se relevait difficilement, ne me lâchant pas non plus des yeux. A quel point était-il affecté par ce qu'il venait de se produire ?

Dans un moment d'inattention, leur chef trouva le moyen de se dégager de ma lame et je dus battre en retraite pour échapper à sa prison de bois. Je reculais en hauteur sur le rocher. Ils étaient quatre, la tête en l'air, à lorgner dans ma direction. Sai se tenait prêt à bondir ; Sakura avait un air menaçant que je ne lui connaissais pas me concernant. Leur chef était impassible.

Naruto, les yeux remplis de suppliques, prononçait encore mon nom. Après un bref regard à chacun, je me consacrais, encore une fois, uniquement à lui. Je l'entendis murmurer :

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois rien ?!''

Je me contentais de le fixer, stoïque.

''Orochimaru se sert de toi ! Il n'aspire qu'à faire de toi son réceptacle !

-Si c'est ce qui doit arriver, alors soit.''

Il était atterré.

''Tu penses encore comme un gamin, Naruto, répliquais-je calmement. Ma revanche est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Peu importe les moyens utilisés, tant que je parviens à mes fins, je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver, à moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

-…

-Voici la situation : à l'heure actuelle, ni moi, ni Orochimaru ne sommes en mesure de battre Itachi. Si sacrifier mon corps à Orochimaru est le seul moyen de tuer mon frère, alors je le ferais un million de fois sans regret.''

Il avait le visage effrayé de quelqu'un d'incrédule. Il ne me pensait certainement pas capable d'un choix aussi extrême et radical, et pourtant…

''Assez parlé.'' Intervint leur chef.

Se tournant vers eux il continua :

''Naruto, Sakura, j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à le blesser devant vous, mais je suis maintenant contraint de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Aux choses sérieuses ?

-… Ce n'est qu'une réplique d'Orochimaru. Un ninja renégat ayant déserté le village, et il ne peut pas être laissé en liberté. Nous le ramènerons à Konoha, quels que soient les moyens employé pour cela.

-Konoha, hein ?'' Je laissai échapper un soupir moqueur.

Que croyaient-ils ? Que j'allais docilement les suivre ? Qu'ils étaient en mesure de me battre ? Laquelle de ces deux suppositions était la plus ridicule ? C'était d'un pathétique…

''J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous.'' Lâchais-je avec dédain, avant d'empoigner mon arme. ''C'est la fin.''

Je m'apprêtais à lancer un jutsu destructeur dont ils ne rechaperaient pas, lorsqu'une main blafarde et glaciale m'en empêcha. J'entendis Naruto gronder, les mâchoires serrées :

''Orochimaru.''

''Tu n'utiliseras pas cette technique, Sasuke-kun.

-Lâche-moi. Le prévins-je.

-Allons bon. Orochimaru-sama te laisse encore utiliser ce langage ?'' Lâcha Kabuto qui se matérialisa à deux mètres de moi.

''Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en changerais.

-Tu sais ce que l'Akatsuki a prévu, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je me renfrognais. Pour moi, l'Akatsuki était synonyme d'Itachi. Or, j'avais horreur qu'on me parle de mon frère.

''C'est pourquoi nous devons laisser Konoha les éliminer pour nous. Même s'ils n'en éliminent qu'un, ce sera toujours ça de gagné.

-…

-Si les autres membres de l'Akatsuki interfèrent, alors tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à assouvir ta vengeance, non ?

-C'est pathétique.

-Tes chances vont augmenter, même si ce ne sera qu'une infime progression.''

Je relâchais la pression de mon bras et le laissais mollement tomber le long de mon corps. Je jetais un coup d'œil en bas du ravin. Naruto était fébrile. Il était parcouru de tremblements et ne tentait même pas de se relever. Il se contentait de m'observer, à genoux et ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

''Allons-y.'' Acheva Orochimaru.

Le vent qui jusque là soufflait dru s'arrêta soudain et laissa place au silence. Un silence persistant, seulement rompu par nos respirations. J'aurais pu le sentir, même de là où je me trouvais. Naruto. Son regard suppliant mais déterminé.

Nos corps s'embrasèrent et nous disparûmes progressivement.

Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher ces yeux céruléens (**). C'était comme si tout le reste, tous les autres n'avaient pas été là. Je ne fixais que lui.

Je disparaissais et je le laissais là, encore une fois. Il s'effondrerait probablement après mon départ, mais j'étais persuadé d'une chose.

Je savais qu'on se reverrait.

Au fond, je ne voulais pas qu'il renonce. Je ne l'avais jamais voulu.

* * *

(*) Oh mon Dieu ! J'arrive à introduire de la Philo là dedans O_O '' (court se faire soigner). Pour tous les non initiés (amen) le Moi est égal à la conscience… vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

(**) Céruléens = bleu. Je trouvais le mot magnifique =)

Bon, bon, bon…

J'aime assez le résultat final. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça donnerait, je voulais simplement le faire, parce que cette scène m'a touchée lorsque je l'ai vue. Il était pour moi évident qu'il se passait plus de choses que ce qu'ils voulaient nous laisser entendre. Mais l'écriture a anéanti, ou au moins amoindri pas mal de mes espoirs et mes fantasmes u_u arf… Ca me paraissait plus tangible à la base, mais bon, je suis tout de même contente.

(Note sans importance : cet OS est quasiment plus long que le plus long des chapitres que j'ai écrit jusque là ^^)

J'espère que ce sera lu et apprécié. =)

**Et avec une review, c'est encore mieux ;D**


End file.
